Heiress of the Lightning
by robert32514
Summary: This story is in memory of Autumn Snyder, daughter of Director Zack Snyder. It is also a reiteration of another one of my stories, just gender swapped. A Goddess reborn in the heat of battle, will join Earths champions against the coming threat of the Lord of Apocalypse. And just what is her connection to the Last Son of Krypton?


**Heiress of the Lightning**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Justice League**

 **J. K. Rowling, and D.C. Comics do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors notice: As before, this is in no way a Marvel crossover, but will have some ideas taken from Marvel comics and their various incarnations. This will in fact be a gender swapped version that will be used for a new telling of the upcoming Justice League film, and will be different from the first version of this story. I won't spoil it, you will just have to read to find out.**

 **On another note, as for my HP/BTVS story, I did my homework, and in just a moment, will make a few adjustments and corrections, but I did in fact work the Buffy/HP timeline correctly into the story and in that story, Harry and Neville are slightly older than Buffy by at least five and a half months, and will take place at least two to three weeks after Dawns creation and introduction. So check that out when this is posted.**

 **Prologue**

She had embraced the darkness. And yet, she did not feel pain. She only remembered the short burst of pain as she felt the curse strike her body, and it felt unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had squeezed her eyes shut, and yet, from behind her eyes lids, she saw the brightness of the flash of green as it flew from the wand of her enemy, struck her, and then, she knew no more.

She did not know how much time had passed, and yet, whens she came to, it was voices. Voices both familiar and differing. She then felt a rough object coated in a wet smelly substance that began to smear itself over her left cheek and then continued to do so all over her face, causing a chorus of chuckles to sound. She groaned in annoyance as she waved the source of the annoyance away with her left hand. "She's coming to." the familiar voice of who she knew to be her mother said as a piece of fabric replaced the appendage, wiping the drool from her face, "Alright little guy, that's enough." The source stopped at first as the hand that held the fabric had finished wiping her face. There was a whine from what sounded like a big dog as she felt it move her other side where it rested its head against her where stomach.

"You can wake up now, Prongslet. We know you're wake." The familiar voice of Sirius Black spoke.

"Sirius, hush. She just got here. No need to be rude." The voice of Lily Potter admonished.

As her eyes began to open and focused, she noticed her new surroundings to be extremely white as the brightness of his new surroundings was in fact blinding. She raised herself up into a sitting position.

"Easy, easy, you've just been through quite an ordeal." cooed the glowing spirit of her mother.

"Mum? MUM!" Torunn Ivory Potter shouted as she flung her arms around the neck of her mother who wrapped her own arms around the young girl in return.

The much bigger body of a male came from behind her and wrapped his own arms around the now trembling girl.

James Potter placed himself behind his child as she cried into the chest of her mother. "We're here, sweetheart. We're here." soothed the voice of Torunns father.

"Daddy." she whimpered as he released one of his arms from around both women and ran his fingers through his daughters hair.

"Yes babygirl it's me." James answered as he ran a hand through his daughters long, ravens nest of hair for the first time in a long time.

At the sound of another whimper that came from her side, Torunn looked to her left as the huge dog slowly saddled up to her and sat on its haunches, gently pawing her leg. Its glowing fiery eyes latched onto her green ones as it continued to whine. The furred creature eyes seemed to be burning with an unnatural fire, its tongue long and slobbery, hanging off to the right side, dripping in saliva. The tongue was so long, that she was pretty sure the tongues length was unnatural when compared to most canines. She'd seen her share of dogs and canine-like creatures before since her surrogate Uncle was a Werewolf and his Godfather was an Grim when he had shifted into his Animagus form.

Its bodies fur was coal black, huge, almost the same size as Hagrids three headed Cerberus, Fluffy. Torunn slowly inched an arm towards the creature as it observed her hand with her fingers splayed out. It nudged its snout out and to her fingers. Her hand then began to touch the wet snout as she then relaxed her emotions, the fear she had, fading as the canine-like beast moved closer, letting Torunn run her fingers through the fur above the snout. Her hand then shifted and touched the side of its jaws as it then closed the distance between one another. Torunn just smiled as it gently butted its head towards her. She got the message as she rested her head against its own, and _'_ _sighed'_ in content.

After a moment, it backed its head away a bit and barked in a bit of playfulness, causing Torunn to giggle. A few moments later, Torunn was aided by her parents to her feet. After Sirius gave her a hug of his own, she turned to her parents as she asked, "Mum, Dad, where am I? Scratch that..." she said as she looked at the huge...'Demon-like Dog?' "Where are we?"

"WWWeeelllll..." James began a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Sweetheart, is there anything that you know of where it concerns Gods?" Lily Potter asked.

"Like, the God? Or Gods as in plural?" her daughter answered.

"The latter, dear." James answered.

"Not much. Why"

"Damn Dursleys." James muttered.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?"

"It's like this, Torunn," Sirius, who looked as young and as handsome from before his time in Azkaban, began to explain, "the world of Magic is not the only Supernatural Realm on Earth. In point of fact, there are many."

"What?"

"You see, what your godfather is trying to say is, there are many Pantheons where it concerns 'Gods', with the Creator being the One above them all. The Creator that you know as 'the God', towers over all of them. Have you ever wondered where Magic really comes from?" Lily asked as she began explaining the situation to the best of her abilities.

Seeing her daughter nod, she continued, "There are many Pantheons, many of which reside on Earth. Like the Olympians, who at the moment reside in New York from what we know."

"Then you have the Asgardians, The Aztecs, and many more." James spoke.

"Would you like to know why we speak of this?" Sirius asked, getting a nod from his Goddaughter.

"It's because, you are more than just a Witch Torunn. You are the daughter of two Gods. Well, a God and Goddess to be exact. Despite everything you think you know, please, just know this. We never intended to keep this information from you. Not even Sirius." Lily said as she looked from the man, and then back to the slightly confused young lady.

"Wha...What do you mean? Sirius, what...how..."

"I never had an opportunity to tell you anything Torunn, despite me wanting to. You are still the daughter of James and Lily, as well as my Goddaughter. We all love you very much. I'm sorry I never told you, I really am."

He and his friends observed as she tried to take in this new information as she had to take a moment to breathe. If one was to look into her green eyes, they'd see them moving from side to side as if to compute what she was learning. A few seconds later, she looked up, "Wh..Who are my real parents?" she finally got out.

"Well..." Lily responded with a small amount of her own nervousness.

 _ **"I am your mother, my daughter."**_ A soft, yet Deathly tone of voice reverberated out, causing the young girl to spin in an impressive speed that would cause live humans to experience whip lash. The voice seem to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Whirling at the sound of the voice, Torunn came upon a dark dressed woman with pale skin and long black straight hair, as black as night. Her dress was dark, almost greenish black with open hip areas. Her lips bathed in thick very dark lipstick that one would mistake as black lipstick. She was in a word, beautiful. But yet Torunn felt a bit of familiarity, as if she knew this being who now appeared to tower over her. Her eyes, though completely black, was not haunting to her. She towered over Torunn due to Torunns stunted growth from the years of abuse she underwent thanks to the Dursleys.

Breaking away from the spirits of the parents and godfather she knew, she walked up to the woman whose form began to shift until she was only mere inches taller than she was. Without fear in her heart, she stopped before the woman until she was mere inches from her. Looking up into her eyes with a hard stare, she asked, "Who are you? Why do you call me daughter and why do I feel such a pull to you?"

 ** _"It is because, I am your true mother, and you, are my daughter. Tell me, have you ever at least heard of the myths concerning the Gods of Norse Mythology and the Aesir?"_**

"No, not really. Growing up with the Dursleys has hampered my ability to learn much. I was never allowed to outdo my cousin concerning schooling, and whenever I wanted to study anything...abnormal or Freakish, they'd punish me." Torunn answered, not taking her eyes off of the woman.

 ** _"Hhhhmmmm."_** she growled to no one in particular as she turned and walked back towards what Torunn had assumed was her throne that appeared from out of nothing. **_"Damnit. This will be harder than I originally thought."_** Turning to the young woman, she sighed as she turned and sat on her throne while conjuring several throne-like chairs for her daughter, and by extension, her daughters Midgardian family, despite them being spirits that she had taken charge of and allowed to interact with their daughter, so that the Potter and Sirius could aid her in providing her daughter with moral and emotional support. **_"I am Hela, Goddess of the realm of the Dead and Queen of Helheim and Niflheim. But more importantly, and as I have said, I am your true mother."_**

Torunn was glad to have been seated as she looked flabbergasted. Her mouth was open and shutting repeatedly while her eyes were widened. Not removing her eyes from the so called Goddesses own, she couldn't find the strength to call her out on her claim as the Hell-Hound that sat on her right, next to her stone chair, nudged her hand, allowing her hand to unconsciously move of its own accord as it scratched the hounds head. She remained cautiously silent as Hela spoke some more.

 ** _"You ask yourself how this is possible?"_** she said as she read the expression on Torunns face. **_"It's alright to be curious. Worry not, we have plenty of time to speak of such things. Here, in the realm in between Life and Death, purgatory as you know it, time is meaningless. So, please my child, ask."_**

"How is it that I am your daughter?"

 ** _"Are you familiar with the term 'Ragnarok'?"_**

"It sounds, somewhat familiar." she answered sheepishly.

 ** _The term 'Ragnarok' speaks of and means the twilight of or the end of the Gods of Asgard and the cycle of rebirth, or better known to you as reincarnation in this day and age. I along with the other Gods such as Odin the Allfather, also known as the King of Asgard, are constantly reminded of such a thing. Once upon a time, not long ago, an ally of your father, your true father, Thor Odinson, the Thunderer as you know him, died in battle. So hurt with this loss, Thor came to me, pleading for his lost friends soul, to restore his friend to life. Wishing to end the cycle of Ragnarok as it tires me, I made a deal with him. A child for the soul he inquired. Thor and I both, would have an Heir or Heiress, and I could finally put an end to the useless and exhausting cycle of Death and Rebirth, and thus ending the Norns constant meddling in the lives of the Gods and allow us Gods to finally have our freedom."_**

"If you and Thor are my parents, then why am I or..why was I left on Earth?" Torunn asked desperately. "And wouldn't that make me a Goddess as well?'

 ** _"It was not originally my intention to send you to Midgard, or as you call it, Earth. No, you were originally meant to stay with myself and your father, but as always, the Norns, or the Fates as you know them, meddled in my affairs once more. Before you were born, your father and I made a deal, to split the time between you in raising you in the ways we saw fit, but the Norns had other ideas, and through another 'new' prophecy regarding the downfall of the Gods, forced Odin to act...irrationally. As a last ditch effort to protect you from Odin, your true father and I had to act. I learned of a child, having passed away on Midgard, shortly after he was conceived. His soul came to my realm, and when I looked upon it, it was then I knew what I had to do. I merged the soul with yours, making it one soul as I also altered the childs gender to suit my needs, and took the unborn fetus from within myself, and replaced it within the Magical Mortal womb of the woman you knew as your mother at the time, Lily Potter."_** she stated as she gestured to Lily Potter who sat beside Torunn and held her daughters left hand. **_"Long have the Potters, once known as the Peverells been allies and I dare say, friends since your distant ancestor Ignotus Peverell. I visited the Potters and explained to them the situation after they had realized they had lost their child through miscarriage. Offering them a second chance for a child, I told them of what I had done. Both quickly agreed to my plan if it meant having their child in their lives, even if the unborn younglings gender had been altered. It was then, once the deal had been made, did I make the switch, and placed you inside the woman you would know as your mother. So long as you were born from within a mortal womb, bearing a mortal form, your powers and godhood would remain bound. I then tracked down the Hallows as you know them and altered them for when the time came for you to claim them."_**

"Cl...Claim them?!"

 _ **"You will know soon enough as to why you must claim them."**_

"So, does that mean that I am not the daughter of...I-I'm not a Potter?" she asked, her head hung low, her cheeks now wet with flowing tears.

 ** _"Torunn, look upon me, my child."_** she demanded softly as James and Lily jumped from their chairs to comfort the emotionally worn girl.

"Torunn?" the young girl spoke, "Is that my name? My true name?" she raised her head and looked upon her apparent mother with tears in her eyes due to her emotional state getting the best of her thanks to the newest sudden influx of information and the idea that there was more to her life than what she originally knew.

 ** _"You are as much a Potter, as you are a daughter of the Thunderer and myself. Do I make myself clear?"_**

She nodded, not wanting to make the Goddess before her upset any further than she appeared.

 ** _"Good. And as for your name, yes. It was the name I gave you, one that the Potters thought fitting because of your origins."_** she said as she looked down upon the spirits of James, Lily, and Sirius with fondness. ** _"You are, Torunn Heladottir, Heiress of Hel and Niflheim when in my realm, and should you meet your father and enter Asgard to be recognized as another of his daughters and secondary Heiress of Asgard, it will be there, that you would be called Torunn Thorsdottir. Now, dry up them tears, for I have more to tell, and eventually show you."_**

 **Meanwhile**

Rubeus Hagrid had watched as Torunn Potter had been struck down by the 'Killing Curse' by the Dark Lord Voldemort who at the same was blown back several feet into the air and landed on his back upon the moment his intended curse touched the girls body, for reasons know one had known. Anyone who was nearby at the time, was knocked off of their feet and either onto their backs or their backsides as at the time the curse struck Torunn, there was a massive explosion of power.

Minutes later, after the explosion, and the flux of energy faded, there was a calmness within the air once more. The Dark Lord, like everyone else as far as the gentle, yet wounded Half-Giant could see, was winded and shaken as he struggled to his hands and knees. After getting himself together, Death wand in hand, and seeing the motionless form of the girl and long time nuisance upon the ground, Voldemort then demanded for Narcissa Malfoy to check and see if the girl was truly dead or not. Hagrid, shocked as he was, struggled and cried out for them to leave her be. His only response was a _'Cruciatus'_ for his troubles that sent him once more to his knees in agony.

The somewhat aged Witch, gathered herself and got to her feet a bit shakily and unsteadily walked over to the last Potter and knelt. She looked to be checking the pale girl for several moments as if to be sure. When she did stand and turn, she confirmed, Torunn Potter was dead.

Hagrid roared and moaned into the night sky at the loss of his favorite pupil and friend. Minutes later, after being cursed once more for trying to escape his binds and avenging Torunn, the half-giant was then forced to gather the girls body into his arms and move as the Dark Lord intended to parade the body before the surviving rebels within the walls of Hogwarts. When he could take no more of the curses fired at him, he acquiesced to Voldemorts demands.

Minutes later, after walking ahead of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, showing Torunn's broken and deceased body, he then watched as his enemy bragged and lied to the defenders within the ancient castle about how Torunn tried to flee and died as a coward. He then began to offer the remaining fighters a chance to live and promised things Hagrid knew he would never honor.

While Voldemort gloated and walked ahead of Hagrid, it was then, that the Half-Giant looked down once more upon the body of James and Lily's daughter, as hope had sprung in his heart as he saw and felt Torunns chest rise slowly and her right hands index finger twitch, followed by a near silent moan coming from her lips. Suddenly, Torunn's eyes snapped open and it was then Hagrid, when looking into the boys eyes, saw them glow a bright emerald with untold and unbridled power.

Unnoticed by the Death Eaters or Voldemort, the resurrected girl discreetly, placed that same index finger at his lips and winked at the wounded Half-Giant. Nodding in understanding, Hagrid, when he was sure no one was watching, at Torunns silent command, slowly and as discreetly as possible, lowered the girl onto her feet wherein she then took a moment to stand tall behind her enemy.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, time for redemption." Torunn said with power in her voice as she glared at her enemy.

Everyone surrounding him and Hagrid as well as the fighters of Hogwarts, went silent. They all stood in shock and amazement, while some looked on in fear, and others in trepidation.

"The games not over yet." She said as a green and silver aura of power seemed to be rolling off of her in waves as it flowed around her body, "What's the matter, Tom? You looked like you've seen a ghost. Every day, every breath we took, was leaning towards this day. Look inside and tell me I'm wrong."

At this time, after having turned around, before the formerly deceased Potter said this, Voldemort, with shock and terror evident upon his face, could only watch as a once dead girl Torunn Potter held out her now open hand towards the Dark Wizard. The wand the so called Dark Lord held, seemed to wrench itself free from his hand with a violent _'jerk'_ , and flew towards Torunn's outstretched one. During mid-flight, if one was able to observe in slow motion, the wand then underwent a transformation. It shimmered in a dark, somewhat liquid-like form of transfiguration and changed from a wand, into a huge, yet black chromed, bladed war hammer with a long metal handle with a black leather grip and a black leather strip hanging from the grip*. There were Norse Runes decorated throughout the head and leather grip of the bladed hammer.

The second it touched her palm with her fingers closing around the grip, she then raised it into the sky. A cloak and a black stone flew towards her and seemed to have merged with her body as the darkened night skies rumbled and a huge mighty bolt of white lightning flashed, and struck down upon and engulfed her entire being. The powerful blast of lightning that fell upon her lasted for almost a whole 15 seconds before it ended, and when it did, the entire troupe of both dark and light forces waited in trepidation as the smoke that remained after the lightning bolt touched down upon the Earth, began to clear away as if by a gust of wind. Everyone gasped at what they all now saw as the a powerful figure stepped forward into view.

Meanwhile, everyone who had to close and shield their eyes at the time the lighting bolt fell, felt the shift in the tide. The second the lightning bolt dissipated, the moment everyones eyes could focus, they looked and beheld a body of a Goddess that looked to be Viking-like in origin.

The new Torunn Potter stood with metallic armor with six silver breast plates running in a double row from his chest to just above her stomach, her abs clearly defined with excellent musculature from what the clear moons light was able to reveal just below her chest armor, with black boots, a black cloak with silver trimmings, and a black, yet smoothly styled helmet that had an extra mask-like addition that covered only her eyes with large, dragon styled wing design ear guards on each side of the helmet, covering and protecting her ears. Her black hair fell to just past her helmet and draped over the back of her shoulders. Her height was at least several inches than before, standing at the same height as Hagrid who looked on in shock and quietly hoped that this girl turned woman was still the same Torunn he'd known for all of this time. Her body was somehow altered to look like that in what Half-Bloods and Muggleborns would know to be like world class female Bodybuilders were known for, standing just over 6 feet in height. To those who could sense her power, they either trembled in fear, or for the women and some menfolk who batted for the home team, grew wet and horny.

"H-How can this...be?" Voldemort rasped as he sensed the vast power that this new person now possessed.

"You should never have cheated my mother, Thomas." the new Torunn Potter said as she leveled the huge hammers head towards the madman.

"I-It's not possible." Voldemort rasped with everyone from the Hogwarts fighters to the Death eaters wondering the same thing.

The female warrior before him just smirked as her arm never wavered from where it pointed, "Sure it can. Now, surrender and I promise, you will be shown mercy. Do it not, and you and your ilk will all die here today. And this time, there will be no coming back for you. After all, like the prophecy states in the most simplest of terms, 'In the end, there can be only one.' And it shall not be you."

"How is...this possible?" the snake-like Dark Wizard demanded. "What dark magic did you study? Tell me, I must know, I must have it."

"Oh Tom, it's not that simple. But the one thing you did get right, Tom. Torunn Potter is dead. She died before James and Lily Potter gave me her name. And I thank you for sending me to meet my true mother."

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Voldemort spat. "I killed your mother, the mudblood bitch that she was."

With a dark grin and lowering his head to leer at the Dark Wizard, the new Torunn Potter answered as clear and as plainly as possible so all could hear him, "I am Torunn Heladottir, Princess of Hel and Niflheim."

To those in the know when it concerns history like the Half-Bloods, Muggle-borns, and some Pure-Bloods, when they figured out the meaning of such an claim and statement, they all gasped in realization and if they were honest, a bit of gripping fear. Standing before them, was a powerful being. Reborn from the body of a once frail and mortal Witch, and now, resurrected as a Death Goddess and an acclaimed daughter of the Death Goddess of the Norse Pantheon.

"And I am here to tell you that you have cheated my mother, Hela, for the last time, Thomas." the newly reborn Torunn Potter said. "She has sent me to personally escort your soul to her Realm for punishment, and without your Horcruxs, that will be all too easy."

Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort was petrified with fear, as his fragmented mind was trying to piece together the clues and meaning to the so called Torunns words and claims, as it finally clicked where he had heard the name and pieced together what this being had just, realizing the severity of the crimes he had committed, and now, he was metaphorically speaking, rightly pissing himself. As a magnificent show of near restrained power and ability, and to show not just Thomas, but all who watched, just a fraction of her power, with a wave of her hand in a 'come here' motion, Riddles familiar was yanked from his side and sent flying towards Torunn who then raised the hammer with the bladed side facing the flying serpent, allowing Voldemort and everyone else to watch as the second the snake known as Nagini, touched the bladed end of the hammer, the serpent/ Horcrux, was reduced to an ash-like black mass or mist that was then absorbed into the hammer until nothing of her remained.

 _"Nnnnnoooooo."_ Voldemort screamed as he quickly raised his left hand up and conjured a tongue of flame into his upraised palm.

Before the flame could grow any further and released, it died as Voldemort then felt pain in his chest, all the while, he was sent sailing back several feet, only to roughly land on his back, his body skidding in the dirt by many feet, dirt and grass flying about after he was sent to the ground. A final gasp of air was heard as Voldemort was then transformed into the same dark mist like his familiar, that was also then consumed by the hammer itself until nothing of him, not even his robes, remained.

The hammer, when it finally swallowed the last of the so called Dark Lord, hovered in the air for barely a second, and then flew back into Torunns outstretched hand and into her open palm. Lowering the huge war-hammer, the new, self-claimed Goddess looked to all of Voldemorts followers with an expression that dared them to make the wrong move. "Anybody else want to test my claim?"

One of the Death Eaters, a psychotic woman whom was the target of her and Neville Longbottoms ire, shrieked in fury and raised her wand towards the newborn immortal, but as she did, overhead, within the sky above, the clear night darkened as dark clouds took form, there was another rumble and a crack of thunder, and then a flash of lightning. Once again, everyone, up to and including Torunn, had to shield their eyes as Bellatrix Lestrange-Black was reduced to ashes in a matter of less than two seconds when the lightning touched down upon her, removing her taint from the world forever. A huge muscular man in black and gold armor, with long and somewhat braided red hair covered with a metal helmet with eagle wing ear guards, with a red cape, a red mustache and beard, black boots, and a huge rectangular War-Hammer crackling with electrical energy, touched down a second later upon the ground beside Torunn, the ground cracking underneath his feet and the surrounding area around him upon his landing. Raising his large, mighty steel-like, rectangular war-hammer, crackling with unparalleled electrical energy towards the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemorts remaining forces, Thor the Thunderer of Asgard growled out, **"Attack my daughter at your own Peril, mortals."**

There was silence at first, and then every single Death Eater, Vampire, Werewolf, and other manner of Dark Creatures whom aligned themselves with the now extinct Dark Lord, knelt with their head bowed. Those that carried a wand, threw them down and surrendered.

Torunn, not surprised at her fathers sudden arrival, quickly shook off the awe she felt upon seeing him for the first time, and raised her hammer to the sky and shouted, **"VICTORY!"**

 **"VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY!"** the fighters of Hogwarts shouted in return.

Torunn, with her hammer still raised high, looked at all of the survivors, and roared out in victory, a roar that was returned by her forces within and without of Hogwarts as she looked and beheld her people, nodding in approval, her hammer and other arm slowly lowering as the adrenaline began to pass. From outside of the castle, those whom had survived and were her closest friends, rushed to her while Thor looked on proudly upon his daughters victory against the Dark Forces that she had fought against and beat.

The new Goddess was embraced by her friends as they all tried to gather her into their arms and or pat her on the back. Her mother figure, Molly Weasley cried into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her heavily armored body. There were others who tried to ask Torunn how this new change came to be and why she claimed to be a daughter of Hela, the Norse Goddess of the dead and Queen of Niflheim, when they all stopped as a cough drew their attention and caused them to go silent.

Torunn gently and respectfully removed herself from among them as she turned, walked up to her father, lowered her hammer to the ground onto its base, took a knee, and lowered her head, "Father!"

Everyone who saw this, looked at one another, some mumbling at the term she just spoke. They then followed her stead a moment later, knelt, and lowered their heads in respect to the Thunder God and Prince of Asgard while the remaining Magical Law Enforcement then began to gather the surviving Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort, nodding at the Thunder God in respect, and was beginning to remove the Magical Terrorists from the scene.

Returning the nod, and putting his own hammer down on the ground on its metal base head, Thor raised both of his hands, inviting everyone to stand while his words were directed towards Torunn, **"My daughter, you have done well. Stand and let me look upon you."** the Thunderer demanded in a gentle and soft tone of voice. **"What is the name your mother gave you?"**

"Torunn is the name she gave me father, upon which I have used even on Earth."

As she did as his father commanded, Thor walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulders, **"My child, it is a strong name. A unique one at that. Heimdall has informed me of some of what you had accomplished before my arrival, and I must say, I have never been more proud of the woman you have become. You have proven you are worthy of being my Heiress and now, upon the will of my father Odin, you are welcome to Asgard, where you belong. Come home Torunn, come home to Asgard."**

"Home." the newly reborn Goddess whispered as if it was a dream come true. A word as foreign as any as she never really thought as if she belonged to or with those she called 'kin'. "Thank you, father." Torunn replied as Thor then pulled her into his arms, embracing his daughter for the first time, to which she did not wince or try to wrench herself from, instead, just melted into her fathers powerful, yet gentle arms, while returning the embrace in kind. After a few minutes, Thor and Torunn released one another with the Thunderer grasping his daughter one final time with a single hand upon her right shoulder.

"Ex-Excuse me, Torunn." A timid, yet familiar feminine voice squeaked from behind him. Turning around, the young Goddess was unprepared for the smack to her right cheek from none other than Ginny Weasley, "That was for letting me think that Voldemort killed you, you prat."

Another smack, this time on the left cheek, from the slightly frazzled, yet bushy hair brunette young woman known as Hermione Granger, cried out, "And that was for scaring us."

Before she could say anything, both girls threw themselves into her arms and cried. As she consoled them, her father could only look on in amusement until he felt a dark, yet familiar presence, suddenly appear nearby, **"Hela."** he spoke without looking away from the scene before him.

 ** _"Thor."_** She acknowledged as she too took in the scene.

 **"It seems like your plans have shown father the truth. She has earned her place within the halls of Asgard."**

 ** _"Do you regret our deal?"_** she asked as she stood beside him after emerging from the shadows, and gazed upon their daughter.

As Thor looked upon his daughter and Heiress of three realms who began to rejoice in their victory with her surviving friends, adopted family, and allies whom hoisted Torunn up upon their shoulders, praising her for her deeds and accomplishments, with supportive pride, Thor the Thunderer smiled and answered, **"Nay, I do not. Though Sif was angered for a time at my infidelity, she has calmed somewhat to a degree. Heimdall and others, including Loki, have watched our daughter from afar, and I have not known until recently of the recent events of Midgard, but to me and the Allfather, and the remainder of the Royal House of Odin, Torunn has proven herself a hero, one all Gods and other Heroes should strive to be like."**

 ** _"Just remember, Odinson,"_** she spoke in a warning tone, **_"Should your father try to harm her, or punish her unjustly, Ragnarok will seem like childs play when I am through with him and the remainder of Asgard. The same goes for whoever else within the Realm Eternal try to bring harm upon our daughter."_**

 **"It won't come to that, Hela Lokidottir. For should anyone try such a thing, it will also be my wrath they shall face."**

 ** _"We shall see, Odinson."_**

"Mother, you're here." Torunn called out as she walked up to her and pulled her into her arms.

She softly chuckled and melted into her childs arms as she held her for a few moments. **_"It is good to see you as well, my daughter."_** she replied as both women pulled back a bit and looked at one another with soft smiles. Hela, holding the side of her daughters cheek, could only stare upon her fondly.

Stepping between her parents, she looked back at Hogwarts as the last of the Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort was rounded up and transported elsewhere by the surviving Ministry Aurors and Unspeakables. Looking upon the broken remains of her first true home and beloved school, Torunn said, "So much damage, so much pain. Too many lives lost, Fred Weasley, Dobby, Remus and Nymphadora, Colin, and others. So much Death and destruction." she sighed with her head bowed, tears flowing down her cheek. "If only we could have stopped Voldemort, sooner."

Hearing her daughters words and sensing her pain, knowing that she owed her child much for not coming to her much sooner as she originally wished, Hela raised her hand, and with a simple wave, those whose were among Hogwarts defenders whose lives were lost fighting against the Dark Lord forces, suddenly began to awaken, moaning at first, and then began to rise from where their bodies were relocated. Torunns eyes rising in shock, as she looked to her mother, "But I thought..."

 ** _"Consider it a reward for a successful battle and to make up for lost time. Those you cherished, whom died in the line of duty against Riddle and his forces this night, have been given the right to return. After all, it is only right to balance out the loss and sacrifice you have endured for all of these years."_** she said, stopping Torunn in mid-thought.

Many a light sided family whom had lost relatives against Tom Riddle and his followers, wailed in joy, looked to, and thanked the Goddess for what she had done in restoring their families lives. George Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys praised the Goddess after embracing their returned Fred Weasley.

Andromeda Tonks looked and silently thanked the Goddess. Her daughter and son in-law was also restored to life, and after having been informed of what happened, were now holding their son Teddy, all the while mentally thanking the Death Goddess for giving them a second chance. Hela smiled softly and nodded in return to the restored family, having heard their prayer.

"Thank you, mother." her daughter said as she gently squeezed her left hand in appreciation.

Nodding with a soft chuckle, she waved her hand once more and a huge Hell-Hound appeared beside the newborn Goddess, **_"As a late gift, for the many missed Birthdays and other holidays."_** Torunn instantly recognized it was the same Hell-Hound she met in purgatory.

Touching the great beast on its left flank, behind its ear and scratching it while it leaned into her side, she said, "I think I'll call him, Padfoot."

A chirp caused him to look up as a white plumage swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Though it was as huge as the Phoenix Fawkes, Torunn instanty recognized the eyes of the bird now on her left shoulder, "Hedwig?" he asked.

She nodded and rubbed her head against her humans jawline in fondness.

"Hedwig!" she cried out as she reached out and gently, yet warmly plucked the avion from her shoulders and held the newly turned Phoenix in both of her arms and against her chest, "I thought I lost you."

She crooned as if to say, "Silly girl-chick, you could never lose me."

 ** _"I have spent too much time on Midgard and neglecting my duties. I must return to my Realm."_** Hela spoke.

"I promise to see you as often as I can, mother." her daughter informed her as Hedwig was returned to her shoulder where she remained perched.

 ** _"I would hope so. And it wouldn't hurt to visit the Potters or your Godfather every once in a while as you visit my Realm."_** she replied as she turned to her and held a hand to her daughters cheeks in a loving touch once more and kissing her brow. **_"I have and shall always love you, my child. Remember my words, Odinson. I will be watching."_** she said this in a warning tone as she let her daughters cheeks go and glared at the Thunderer who nodded in understanding.

 **"I would expect nothing less, Hela."**

With a final nod to Thor and one final smile to her daughter, she stepped back into the shadows between a line of trees within the Forbidden Forest and disappeared.

Resting a hand on the newly named Padfoot in admiration at the manner of which it appeared to be tamed, Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand, **"That's quite the weapon that she has given you. Does it have a name?"** he asked as he gazed upon the bladed hammer that was now gripped in his daughters hand.

Raising her own hammer to eye level, she _'_ _sighed'_ , "No, father. As it is, I am just a novice in how to properly utilize it."

 **"Then that is something we shall rectify, together. I shall teach you how to use it and to harness your power while also teaching you the ways of battle, not in magic, but in physical combat. I would expect your Grandmother Frigga and Grandfather Loki to teach you the ways of magic and how to properly utilize it in combat."** Thor said as he dropped his hand and looked to his daughter with a warm smile.

"Excuse me, my Lady." a soft voice called out.

Looking upon the girl she knew as Luna Lovegood with her once shining blond, now smeared in mud, dirt, and blood with her clothes in tatters, Torunn asked, "You're not going to smack me too, are you Luna?"

"Why would I smack a Goddess, Torunn." she replied in her beautiful voice.

"Luna, you know you don't have to fear me. After all, you are my friend, my sister in all but blood." she chuckled.

"I know, but this is who you are now, and always will be. You just didn't know that until now." she said as she slowly stepped into her unofficial sisters space and allowing her friend to pull her into her arms.

"Oh Luna, my sweet Luna, don't you ever change."

A few seconds passed before Luna stepped back as the others walked back to her friend, "Is it true, Torunn?" Ronald asked. "Are you really a Goddess?"

"Truthfully Ronald, I don't really know what I am. If I am a Goddess or a very powerful being now, who knows? But what I do know, is that I have a family now, on Asgard as I do here." she answered with a tired sigh.

"Are you really going to leave us mate?" Neville asked.

"I won't be gone long boys. There are things I need to know about myself and my new family, and I won't find the answers staying here." She then walked up to Neville and brought a hand to his cheek.

"Torunn, I..." he tried, only for the newly reborn Goddess to silence him with a kiss that he reciprocated with a moan as his arms snaked around her and held her for several moments until a cough interrupted her.

"Torunn." Remus spoke up. Seeing the man she had called her Uncle for all of these years, alive and well with his wife and their son in his hands, brought renewed tears to her eyes as the formerly deceased man slowly handed his son over to his unofficial niece, "You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, now would you?"

With her Godson in her arms, Torunn answered, "Of course not Moony. I couldn't leave my cub without saying goodbye. Only, it's not a goodbye. It's a see you soon." After showing off her Godson to her father Thor who then took a moment to hold the former orphaned child in his arms. The Thunderer admired the boy who appeared to have a strong grip and when looking upon the Thunderer, changed his hair to match that of Thor. As a way to honor his daughter, placed a blessing upon the child in his arms as with a free hand, allowed a leather necklace with a metal hammer hanging from it, to form around the childs neck, with his own protections clearly shown as all who looked would now know, this child was under his protection. Thor then returned the now sleeping babe to his daughters arms. Kissing Teddys crown as he slept and snuggled in his Godmothers arms, Torunn gently returned him a moment later to his mothers arms, with her hugging Torunn one last time, leaving out the good-bye as she promised to return when she could.

After the others thanked the Thunderer one last time for his aid and getting goodbyes from the restored Fred Weasley, Torunn stood next to her father who asked, **"Are you ready?"**

"I am." Looking back to the others, she said, "I'll be back."

"We know." Luna said as her words caused the others to chuckle as they watched Thor look up and shout into the skies overhead.

 **"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."** Seconds later, as Torunn, daughter of Thor and Hela, as she was now known to be, especially by her adopted family and friends, looked upon them one last time, then as Thor too looked down and at the mortals of Midgard with adoration and respect, the skies opened up, and a beam in a multitude of colors like that of a rainbow, came down and touched down upon the Earth. When the beam ended, where once stood Thor, Torunn, the newly born Phoenix Hedwig, and the huge dog now known as Padfoot, was an empty ground with a mark burned into the said ground in the form of a Celtic Norse Rune.

As the months passed, the legend of Torunn Heladottir, once known as Torunn Ivory Potter, grew. But in the Halls of Asgard, she was known as Torunn Thorsdottir.

 **This story was written differently in order to pay my respects to the Family of Director Zack Snyder. March 20th, the movie Director lost a daughter, Autumn Snyder. It doesn't matter how, what matters is the pain the family is feeling as Joss Whedon took over the Justice league film project for his friend in order to let Mr. Snyder and his remaining family time to grieve. This new story is in memory of Autumn Snyder.**


End file.
